Okaeri
by Anonymous Hyuuga
Summary: Rasanya baru kemarin aku menyentuhmu, kau menyentuhku. Namun semuanya telah berubah kini. Kupikir akulah yang paling mengerti tentangmu, namun ternyata tidak. Bahkan aku tak tahu kalau kau tidak seperti yang kupikirkan. (OOC-maybe; Hitochuu Matsuri Contest; AU; Typos; One-shoot; COMPLETE)


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
Okaeri © Anonymous Hyuuga**

* * *

**So, this is it!  
Anonymous Hyuuga Presents:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"Okaeri"_**

* * *

Sesak. Kenangan beberapa tahun lalu itu terus menghantuiku. Tanpa perasaan hadir di malam-malam sepiku, menyejajarkan langkah dengan langkah kakiku, tak peduli sebetapa cepat aku melangkah. Aku terus menutup mata. Berbisik pelan dalam hati, membujuk kenangan itu tuk pergi. Selamanya kalau bisa. Rasanya aku ingin muntah acap kali bayang-bayang wajahnya itu muncul dalam khayalku.

Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan memberangkatkan diriku malam ini juga ke distrik Taito untuk mengubur sedikit kenangan yang mendadak meluap itu. Mungkin perbedaan distrik akan membuat suhu salju berbeda, sehingga kemampuannya untuk menyejukkan pikiran pun berbeda. Mungkin saja, bukan?

-xxx-

Aku turun di Stasiun Ueno. Kulihat banyak sekali orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan berbagai barang bawaan dan juga ekspresi yang berbeda. Kuputuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan mereka dan terus melanjutkan perjalananku.

Aku melangkah perlahan keluar dari stasiun yang cukup penuh orang itu sembari menjinjing tas berat berisi pakaianku untuk beberapa hari ini. Baru saja aku keluar dari stasiun, sebuah pemandangan yang lebih mirip kota menyambutku. Aku segera terkagum. Terakhir aku ke mari pada umur sebelas tahun—sekitar sembilan tahun yang lalu—Taito belum sebesar ini, atau bisa dibilang masih berbentuk distrik ramai yang belum terlalu maju. Aku tak heran jika distrik ini sering disebut 'Kota Taito' dan masuk dalam jajaran '23 _Special Wards_'.

Tanganku masih saja menggenggam erat kertas yang—sejak masih di Akihabara—terus berada di genggamanku. Entah apa yang membuatku akhirnya justru memasukkan benda ini ke dalam 'daftar barang yang harus kubawa'. Mungkin, isi dari kertas itulah yang mendorongku. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin.

Setelah menggali beberapa informasi dari orang-orang sekitar, aku mengetahui bahwa di sini jarang ada penginapan, dan sekalinya ada mungkin sudah diisi oleh turis asing. Namun, akhirnya aku berjumpa dengan seorang nenek tua baik hati bernama Chiyo yang menawariku untuk tinggal di rumahnya dengan bayaran murah.

"Kau boleh tinggal di rumahku, Gadis Muda," ujar Nenek Chiyo sembari tersenyum setelah kutanyai perihal penginapan yang tengah kucari-cari.

Ya, salahku memang. Seharusnya aku sudah melakukan survey di tempat ini sebelum kemari. Namun pemikiran yang kalut membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Aku mengangguk sopan sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu mengikutinya naik ke dalam truk-nya. Aku sempat terheran-heran bagaimana mungkin seorang nenek tua mampu membawa truk seorang diri. Dan aku juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa gerangan pekerjaan nenek ini.

"_O-Obaasan_ bekerja apa?" tanyaku akhirnya setelah Nenek Chiyo menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Aku hanya bekerja sebagai pengantar barang," jawab Nenek Chiyo sembari terkekeh. Ia menjawab tetap sambil fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Tangan-tangan keriputnya memutar stir mobil dengan cekatan dan tangkas. Aku memujinya dalam hati.

"_Souka_," gumamku sembari memandang lurus ke depan.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?" tanya Nenek Chiyo yang masih tampak fokus dengan jalanan.

"Hyuuga Hinata _desu_," jawabku sopan sembari tersenyum kecil kepada Nenek Chiyo.

"Nama yang sangat indah," ujar Nenek Chiyo. Kali ini ia menoleh ke arahku sembari tersenyum hangat.

Aku menanggapi perkataannya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Detik berikutnya, keheningan kembali melingkupi kami. Aku terus melempar pandang keluar jendela; ke arah hamparan salju yang menutupi hampir semua ruas jalanan ramai ini. Aku menghela nafas. Kembali bayang-bayang itu menghampiriku.

-xxx-

_Kebodohanku sore ini adalah tidak menggunakan sarung tangan. Sudah jelas terlihat dan dapat kurasakan dari balik dinding rumah bahwa cuaca hari ini sangat dingin, dengan suhu yang di bawah rata-rata normal musim dingin, namun aku masih saja tidak menuruti perkataan Ibu bahwa aku harus menggunakan pakaian musim dinginku dengan lengkap_

_Persetan dengan hawa dingin yang kian menusuk, kujajaki saja salju-salju tebal di bawahku. Entah ke mana tujuanku kali ini; aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Yang kuinginkan adalah keluar dari kepenatan di rumah yang mematikan. Kebosananlah yang kini menjadi bahan pembicaraanku._

_Liburan. Begitulah kata orang. Aku mengerti dengan jelas makna kata itu. Bahkan di kamus pun tertera jelas apa artinya. Namun aku sama sekali belum pernah merasakan yang seperti itu. Yah, aku tidak menyalahkan kedua orangtuaku. Sebab mereka sudah bekerja keras membanting tulang hanya untuk mempertahankan satu persatu nafasku yang bisa saja hilang sewaktu-waktu jika mereka berhenti bergerak. Tetapi paling tidak, aku ingin merasakannya, walau itu hanya dengan cara berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah._

_Aku berjalan lebih cepat lagi dengan senyuman tersungging lebar di bibirku. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah putih pucatku kini merona merah akibat udara dingin yang ditambah lagi dengan rasa bahagia bisa keluar rumah dan merasakan salju-salju baru. Merasa tidak puas hanya dengan berjalan, aku berlari. Berlari sekuat-kuatnya hingga tak sadar ada sebonggol kayu di depanku, yang pada akhirnya menyandung kakiku. Aku terjatuh. Wajahku tenggelam di dalam salju tebal pinggir jalan._

_Kurasakan hidungku terasa sakit; perpaduan antara sakitnya terantuk benda padat_—_yang dalam kasus ini kita sebut salju_—_dan juga akibat udara dingin pagi ini. Aku mendudukkan diriku di atas salju tebal, kuusap hidungku yang memerah._

_"_Ittai_," ujarku lembut._

_Baru beberapa detik setelah aku berkata seperti itu, sebuah bayangan menutupi cahaya. Tampaknya bayangan itu berasal dari seseorang yang saat ini tengah berdiri di belakangku. Otomatis aku menoleh ke belakang dan saat itulah mataku menangkap keindahannya._

_"_Daijoubu desu ka_?" tanya orang itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku._

_Aku tahu siapa dia. Ia adalah tetanggaku yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumahku. Sedikit aku tersanjung dengan kepedulian orang ini. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku. Ia sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Ya, menurut desas-desus yang_—_tentu saja sulit kupercaya_—_kudengar dari para tetangga, orang ini memang jarang tersenyum. Kulihat dari wajahnya, kemungkinan besar ia seusia denganku._

_Aku mengangguk. "_Hai. Daijoubu desu_," jawabku. Kusambut uluran tangannya, dan saat itulah, jalan menuju sesuatu yang cukup luar biasa sudah terbuka lebar di depan kami._

-xxx-

"Hinata-_chan_?" Sayup-sayup kudengar suara di sebelah kananku. Aku tersentak dan segera mendapati Nenek Chiyo tengah menatapku ketika aku menoleh.

"A-ah, Ya, Chiyo-_baasan_," sahutku sambil tersenyum canggung. Aku membuka pintu truk dan keluar. Setelah tubuhku keluar, aku mengangkut barang-barang yang semula kuletakkan di bawah kakiku—dan berfungsi sebagai pijakan.

"Di sinilah kau akan tinggal, Hinata-_chan_," kata Nenek Chiyo sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk rumahnya.

Aku menutup pintu, dan setelah itu, aku baru bisa melihat keadaan rumah di depanku. Rumah itu tampak sangat sederhana, dengan desain tradisional Jepang. Lantai _tatami_ tampak jelas dari luar sini. Meskipun sederhana—dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah Beliau masih menggunakan _futon_—rumah ini ditata dengan apik dan tampaknya selalu dijaga kebersihannya, sehingga saat baru saja aku melihatnya, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada rumah ini.

"A-aku menyukai rumahmu, _Obaasan_," ujarku sambil tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

Nenek Chiyo terkekeh. Ia tidak menanggapi ucapanku dengan kata-kata, namun kilatan di matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia berterimakasih padaku yang sudah memuji kediamannya. Nenek Chiyo berjalan masuk ke rumahnya sembari memberi isyarat agar aku mengikutinya masuk. Dengan segera aku mengangguk dan membawa serta barang-barangku saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sebelum aku masuk ke dalam rumah, aku sempat berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan genggaman tanganku yang masih memegang kertas tadi sampai lecak. Saat itulah Nenek Chiyo menoleh ke arahku. Aku tersenyum canggung ke arahnya, sedang ia terkekeh sambil berkata, "Kurasa benda itu sangat berharga untukmu, sebab sedari tadi kulihat kau terus menggenggamnya sampai nyaris hancur."

Kemudian Nenek Chiyo kembali berjalan masuk sambil tertawa-tawa.

-xxx-

Rumah ini menguarkan harum kayu yang membuatku merasa tenang. Ditambah lagi alunan lagu-lagu lama yang keluar dari piringan hitam antik yang dinyalakan Nenek Chiyo di ruang tamu. Aku tersenyum sembari membenahi barang-barangku. Sejenak aku bisa melupakan gundah hatiku dengan membiarkan diriku terbuai melodi indah lagu-lagu itu. Aku mengelus permukaan _futon_—ya, Nenek Chiyo masih menggunakan _futon_—yang ada di depanku, dan segera tahu bahwa _futon_ itu secara rutin dibersihkan oleh Nenek Chiyo.

Usai aku merapikan barangku dan mengganti pakaian, aku keluar kamar, dengan maksud membantu Nenek Chiyo melakukan sesuatu. Baru sampai di depan pintu, aku sudah bisa mendengar suara dentingan piranti makanan dari beling yang berasal dari dapur di belakang rumah ini. Aku membuka pintu dan segera mencari-cari di mana letak dapur. Saat aku menemukannya, aku juga mendapati Nenek Chiyo tengah mencucui perkakas bekas makannya.

"A-ada yang bisa kubantu, Chiyo-_baasan_?" tanyaku yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

Nenek Chiyo kembali terkekeh. Ia memintaku untuk beristirahat saja, namun aku bersikeras untuk membantu. Akhirnya Nenek Chiyo menyerah dan berkata, "Tolong siapkan nasi."

Aku mengangguk dengan senang, dan segera melakukan yang diminta Nenek Chiyo. Terus kami bekerja sembari berbincang-bincang. Dari sana aku mengetahui bahwa suami dari Nenek Chiyo sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia tinggal sendirian bersama 'kenangannya'—paling tidak itulah yang dikatakan Nenek Chiyo—sementara dua orang putrinya meninggalkannya begitu saja di rumah sederhana ini.

Aku mendengarkan cerita Nenek Chiyo dengan penuh perhatian. Kagum. Aku berdecak kagum dalam hati. Aku tak akan pernah bisa sepertinya; menceritakan sebuah kisah perih masih sambil terkekeh dan mengeluarkan lelucon-lelucon yang membuat pendengarnya tertawa. Hebat. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan perempuan tangguh yang sangat hebat.

-xxx-

Kira-kira pada pukul dua belas siang, aku keluar dari kamar setelah beristirahat selama setengah jam. Saat itulah, aku mencium aroma makanan yang sangat familiar, yang membuat air mataku menetes tanpa komando dariku.

-xxx-

_"D-dingin…" bisikku. Kebodohanku hari ini, aku tidak menggunakan syal. Padahal aku sudah mengingat-ingat dalam hati untuk menggunakan sarung tangan_—_sebab minggu lalu aku tidak menggunakannya_—_dan yang kulupakan hari ini justru syal. Dan parahnya, cuaca hari ini jauh lebih buruk dari minggu lalu._

_"Pakailah ini," ujar orang di sebelahku sembari melilitkan syal biru yang semula dipakainya di leherku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, mengedip beberapa kali dengan tidak percaya._

_"Eh, Sasuke-_kun_? B-bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku yang berusaha melepaskan syal itu. Sasuke menahan tanganku, agar tidak melepaskannya, dengan wajah tetap datar. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berkata sembari tersenyum, "_A-arigatou gozaimasu_, S-Sasuke-_kun_."_

_"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan mendahuluiku dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya._

_Aku tersenyum sedikit dengan wajah memerah. Perhatian khusus yang diberikan Sasuke seminggu belakangan ini membuatku mau tak mau merasa agak bahagia. Terkadang aku merasa kalau Sasuke memiliki sebuah rasa untukku, namun ketika aku menyadari 'siapa aku', aku segera membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu. Sahabat. Satu kata itulah yang mungkin menjawab semua kejelasan tentang hubungan kami._

_"Kau mau makan _Oden_?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, yang mendadak berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya._

_Aku yang masih tertinggal agak di belakangnya segera menyusul dan menyejajarkan tempat kami. Aku menelengkan kepala lalu bertanya, "Di mana?"_

_Tanpa berkata-kata, tangan Sasuke yang dibalut sarung tangan biru berbahan wol menggenggam tanganku. Ia menarikku menjauh dari kerumunan di pasar dekat rumah kami, dan berhenti di sebuah rumah makan kecil. Aku termangu sesaat ketika melihat papan nama rumah makan itu. 'Fuyu Resuto'. Dalam hati aku menebak bahwa isinya adalah makanan-makanan khas musim dingin._

_Seakan aku sudah menyetujui keinginannya untuk masuk rumah makan itu, Sasuke menarikku masuk dan menyuruhku duduk di salah satu bangku sementara ia memesankan makanan. Ketika ia kembali, aku masih memandanginya dengan heran._

_"N-ne, S-Sasuke-_kun—"

_"Ssh. Diam saja," kata Sasuke sembari melempar pandang ke arah lain._

_Berkat gertakan Sasuke, aku benar-benar diam setelahnya, hingga tak lama kemudian, pelayan kedai dating sambil membawa dua buah mangkuk berisi _Oden_. Aku masih saja terdiam saat sebuah mangkuk diletakkan di depanku_—_menguarkan bau harum ikan yang menggoda. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah memandangi mangkuk itu dan Sasuke secara bergantian._

_Sasuke memegangi sumpitnya sembari memandangku tajam. "Apa makanan itu akan habis jika kau diam?" tanyanya, "_Itadakimasu_."_

_"Um… A-ano… Sasuke-_kun_. A-aku tidak membawa uang u-untuk_—"

_"_Baka_. Aku yang menraktirmu," timpal Sasuke cepat sebelum ia menyuapkan telur rebus ke dalam mulutnya._

_Aku menatap Sasuke, yang tengah mengunyah dengan tenang, dengan tidak percaya. Sekali lagi Sasuke menatapku dengan tajam seakan berkata 'Cepat makan atau kau akan menyesal' membuatku segera mengangguk dan mengambil sepasang sumpit._

_"_I-itadakimasu_," ujarku._

Oden—_makanan sederhana khas musim dingin itu_—_membuatku semakin terjebak dalam pesona Sasuke yang entah dari mana hadirnya._

-xxx-

Aku berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan, mencari pinggiran jalan yang jauh lebih sepi. Angin musim dingin yang bertiup kencang membuat tubuhku agak menggigil. Kurapatkan mantelku sembari aku menenggelamkan wajah lebih jauh ke dalam balutan syal biru di leherku.

Tujuanku pagi ini adalah Taman Ueno. Taman yang sama sekali belum pernah kudatangi. Namun, melalui artikel media cetak yang sering kubaca, aku bisa mengetahui bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat yang sangat indah dan luas, membuatku merasa bahwa tempat itu bisa sedikit mengubur kenangan dan segala perasaan yang baru-baru ini meluap begitu saja.

Aku merasa tidak perlu menggunakan kendaraan umum untuk sampai di sana. Meskipun aku tahu, jarak dari tempatku sekarang berpijak tidaklah dekat dengan Taman Ueno. Namun, lagi-lagi kata 'masa bodoh' akan kukeluarkan hari ini. Aku ingin menyusuri jalan-jalan Ueno ini dengan kakiku sendiri; merasakan udara dingin yang seakan-akan menggigiti kulitku yang tidak tertutup.

Terus. Terus berjalan—sambil sesekali memandangi tanganku yang menggenggam kertas 'itu'. Kegiatan sederhana—berjalan kaki jarak jauh—yang entah mengapa kembali melelehkan air mataku.

-xxx-

_Tch! Aku terus-terusan merutuk dalam hati. Laki-laki dingin tanpa emosi itu terus saja berjalan cepat di depanku, tanpa menunggu aku walau hanya sebentar. Sudah setahun kami berteman, ia masih saja tidak berubah_—_ya, tetap pemaksa seperti dulu. Ia bersikeras untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi separuh distrik kami_—_Akihabara_—_hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Awalnya aku tidak keberatan, karena aku berpikir kami akan beristirahat barang tiga atau empat kali selama perjalanan ini. Namun tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Terus saja dilangkahkannya kakinya yang panjang itu, meninggalkan aku di belakangnya yang berjalan tersaruk-saruk sebab salju tebal itu menggangguku._

_"Bisakah kau lebih cepat, Hinata?!" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar sembari menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan tajam._

_"T-tunggu, S-Sasuke-_kun_!" sahutku yang masih saja berjuang menyusuri jalanan bersalju tebal ini._

_"Kau terlalu lama!" tegur Sasuke lagi yang kembali berjalan meninggalkan aku._

_Aku ingin menangis rasanya. Namun, jangankan menangis, menegurnya untuk menungguku saja aku sudah mati-matian berusaha melakukannya. Ya, aku tidak mau Sasuke memandangku lemah. Aku tak mau ia melihatku menangis. Entah mengapa, ada dorongan kuat dalam diriku untuk bersikap tegar dan kuat di hadapan Sasuke. Hanya di hadapannya._

_Namun sekuat apa pun aku berusaha, pada kenyataannya aku memang gadis lemah._

_Aku terjatuh._

_"A-ah!" seruku tidak sadar saat aku terjatuh akibat menyandung sebuah bonggol kayu yang tertutup salju. Ya, lagi-lagi Sasuke akan melihatku terjatuh._

_Spontan Sasuke menoleh. Ia agak terkejut melihat aku duduk bersimpuh di atas salju. Dengan segera, laki-laki berambut hitam kelam itu pun berjalan mendekatiku. "_Daijoubu desu ka_?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang_—_tak biasanya_—_terdengar lembut._

_Tidak. Tidak hanya suaranya yang terdengar lembut. Pandangan matanya pun tampak tak biasa. Ia memandangiku dengan lembut. Tersisip perasaan khawatir yang cukup jelas di matanya. Aku termangu dalam diam selama beberapa detik. Mata hitam itu seakan menenggelamkan aku dalam pesonanya._

_"_D-daijoubu desu_," jawabku akhirnya setelah kepingan-kepingan suaraku berhasil kukumpulkan kembali._

_"_Mendokusai_!" seru Sasuke sembari membantuku berdiri, "Sabarlah sedikit, Hinata. Kita hampir sampai."_

_Aku menelengkan kepalaku dengan bingung. Kupandangi Sasuke dengan terheran-heran. Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke dengan '_hampir sampai_'-nya barusan. Bukankah kami hanya berjalan-jalan?_

_Tanpa memedulikan aku yang masih terheran-heran, dengan kejamnya Sasuke menarik syal biru yang melilit di leherku agar aku berjalan lebih cepat. Ya, syal itu adalah syal pemberian Sasuke satu tahun yang lalu. Ia menolakku mentah-mentah ketika aku datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk mengembalikan syal itu. Sebuah frase yang saat itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke membuat perasaanku bercampur aduk. _'Untukmu, Hinata'_ begitulah katanya._

_"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_. S-sebenarnya k-kita mau ke man_—_"_

_Perkataanku spontan terhenti ketika kulihat sebuah tanah lapang yang sangat luas di hadapanku. Yang aku tahu, tanah lapang itu adalah milik keluarga Uchiha_—_yang notabene adalah keluarga Sasuke. Namun pemandangan tanah lapang itu tidak biasanya. Tidak lagi kosong. Tidak semengerikan biasanya. Aku jatuh cinta pada tanah lapang itu. Tanpa kuperhatikan sebelumnya, tanah lapang itu sudah disulap menjadi sebuah taman yang indah._

_Ditambah sebuah papan besar bertuliskan, _"Okaerinasai, Hinata"

-xxx-

Tak henti-hentinya decak kagum meluncur dari bibirku saat kulihat pertama kali bagaimana besarnya Taman Ueno. Dan yang pertama menarik perhatianku lebih jauh adalah, bagaimana burung-burung berkumpul di sebuah kolam—yang akhirnya kuketahui bernama Kolam Shinobazu. Aku tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana burung-burung itu berkicauan, seakan berkata pada temannya bahwa ia kedinginan.

Sebagian pengunjung tampak memberikan burung-burung itu makan. Aku pun tertarik untuk mencobanya, hingga kubeli sebungkus makanan burung, dan kulemparkan ke sekitar kolam; membuat burung-burung itu terbang mengerumuni makanan yang bertebaran itu. Tanpa sadar, tawaku berderai meski tidak kencang.

Setelah puas bermain dengan burung-burung itu, aku menyusuri taman besar ini—masih dengan kertas itu di dalam genggamanku. Saking luasnya taman ini, di sini bahkan terdapat sebuah universitas seni dan juga perpustakaan. Aku kembali berdecak kagum. Sayang aku tak membawa kamera—dan aku tidak mempunyai keahlian di bidang fotografi—sehingga aku tak bisa mengabadikan pemandangan indah di tempat ini.

Di tikungan jalan di mana aku masih bisa melihat Kolam Shinobazu, jantungku mendadak berhenti, tatkala kulihat sepasang mata hitam itu memandangku lekat-lekat.

Lekas aku berjalan cepat tanpa berhenti. Jantungku bertabuh keras dan cepat, sedang nafasku terengah-engah; menimbulkan uap-uap putih yang keluar dari hidungku. Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah, hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar aku sampai di sebuah kuil besar yang menakjubkan. Ketika kubaca tulisan di kuil itu, aku mengetahui nama kuil itu adalah Kuil Benzaiten; tempat memuja _Ichikishima Hime no Mikoto_, yang dalam kebudayaan _Shinto_ disebut sebagai _Kami _wanita.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera memasuki kuil itu, bukan untuk berdoa, namun untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran sepasang mata hitam tadi.

-xxx-

_"M-matamu terlalu hitam, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapku saat itu, ketika Sasuke menggenggam tanganku di Taman '_Okaeri Hinata_'_—_begitulah aku menyebutnya. Ia menatap mataku dengan matanya yang baru saja kuberi komentar. Sebuah senyuman yang_—_sangat_—_tipis ia sunggingkan terhadapku, membuat aku mau tak mau menerima kedua pipiku yang memerah._

_"Kau yang memiliki mata aneh, Hinata," timpal Sasuke dengan nada sinis_—_yang aku tahu hanya ia khususkan untukku._

_"A-aneh?" tanyaku yang agak terkejut dengan pernyataannya, karena baru kali ini ada orang yang berkata bahwa mataku aneh_—_meskipun aku sendiri mengatakan bahwa mataku aneh, sebab untuk ukuran mata, mataku_—_dan mata seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga_—_berwarna terlalu pucat; ungu muda._

_"Aku hanya bercanda," kata Sasuke setelahnya sembari mengacak rambutku, dengan wajah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang cukup lebar untuk ukuran Sasuke. "Matamu indah. Aku suka," lanjutnya sembari membuang pandang ke arah lain._

_Aku tersenyum mendengar pernyataannya. Paling tidak sekarang aku tahu, kami memliki mata yang indah._

_Hubungan kami? Ah, aku lupa menjelaskan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya. Bagaimana tanggapanku? Oh, aku tahu semua orang akan menebak dengan tepat. Jelas, wajahku memerah, jantungku berhenti berdetak, dan aku nyaris tidak bisa menarik napas. Aku suka. Aku suka sensasi itu. Begitu menyenangkan._

-xxx-

Aku memperhatikan arsitektur bangunan di hadapanku lagi-lagi sembari berdecak kagum. Di sudut bangunan itu bisa terlihat dengan jelas sebuah patung _Benzaiten_. Patung yang diukir dengan sangat indah dan _detail_ yang nyaris tak bercacat—setidaknya begitualah pendapatku, meskipun agak berlebihan.

Merasa tidak nyaman karena aku tidak berdoa, aku pun memilih untuk keluar. Tidak, tentu aku tidak melupakan kenyataan aku berlari ke mari untuk bersembunyi. Aku hanya tidak ingin bersembunyi di dalam kuil, sebab itu akan mengganggu orang-orang yang tengah beribadah.

Akhirnya kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke sebuah paviliun kuil yang berada tak jauh dari kuil utama _Benzaiten_. Sebuah jembatan untuk mencapai paviliun kuil yang ingin kudatangi segera saja mencuri perhatianku. Aku berjalan ke arah jembatan itu agar aku bisa menyeberang sampai ke paviliun kuil. Baru saja tanganku menyentuh ujung pegangan jembatan, ekor mataku menangkap kembali sepasang mata hitam yang tadi memandangiku di kolam.

Segera jantungku kembali berhenti berdetak. Sudah tak ada lagi jalan untuk melarikan diri. Tanpa bisa berpikir panjang, aku menyembunyikan wajahku sebisa mungkin ke dalam lilitan syal biru di leherku, dan mulai berbalik badan untuk menjauhi jembatan. Dengan tubuh agak membungkuk, aku berjalan tergesa-gesa, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan diriku dengan berjalan di sebelah orang lain yang lebih tinggi dariku, atau sengaja menghampiri kerumunan.

Namun tetap saja suara itu menemukanku.

"Hinata!"

Nafasku seperti dilolosi. Aku berhenti berjalan. Seluruh panca inderaku seakan mati sudah semuanya. Suara di sekitarku terdengar samar-samar dan berdengung. Kedua mataku mengabur. Kulitku hanya bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang tidak nyaman. Lidahku kelu seakan tidak bisa merasakan apa pun. Begitu pula hidungku yang hanya mampu menangkap bau udara dingin.

Ketika sebuah tangan mendarat di pundakku, sebuah sengatan listrik bertegangan tinggi merambat di sekujur tubuhku, membuatnya menegang. Aku seakan bisa mendengar suara debar jantungku yang bertalu-talu.

Ia tak lagi menyentuh pundakku. Kini seluruh tubuhku seakan dimonopoli oleh lingkar lengannya yang besar. Sepertinya panca inderaku mulai bisa berfungsi seperti semula, sebab bisa kurasakan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa belakang telingaku. Tanpa dikomando, perasaan sesak itu kembali muncul ke permukaan. Tanganku terangkat otomatis untuk menyentuh dadaku yang terasa amat sakit. Aku mengenal pelukan ini. Gaya pelukan ini hanya dimiliki satu orang. Satu orang yang saat ini sangat ingin kubuang jauh dari pikiranku.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap orang di belakangku dengan suara yang sangat amat rendah. Andai aku tidak berada tepat di depannya, mungkin aku tak tahu apa yang barusan dikatakan orang ini. Bibirnya yang kini menyentuh kepala bagian belakangku—dapat kurasakan—mulai menyunggingkan seulas senyuman. "Kau bahkan masih menggunakan syal yang kuberikan," ucapnya lagi.

Oh, kumohon bunuh aku sekarang. Setan dalam hatiku kembali memerintahkan aku untuk menoleh dan mencari tahu apakah senyumannya masih sama seperti dulu atau tidak. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga kutahan desakan hatiku. Kukepalkan erat kedua tanganku, menahan tubuhku yang mulai bergetar hebat. Seluruh anggota tubuhku berusaha untuk mencegah air mataku keluar. Tak bisa lagi. Cairan hangat itu mulai mengalir di pipiku. Satu. Dua. Tiga tetes air mata gagal kujaga.

"Kau menangis?" tanyanya.

Jelas ia mengetahuinya. Si Bodoh satu ini menggulung lengan mantelnya sampai ke siku, hingga tangannya yang telanjang—dan melingkari leherku—terkena tetesan hangat air mataku.

Meski kutahu tak ada gunanya mengelak, aku menggeleng pelan. Kuturunkan arah pandangku. Pandanganku yang mulai mengabur masih bisa menangkap samar-samar benda yang berada di dalam genggaman tanganku.

Orang itu melepaskan pelukannya. Diputarnya tubuhku hingga kini aku berhadapan langsung dengannya. Kedua mataku yang semula enggan membalas tatapannya, entah karena apa, segera menatap lekat-lekat mata hitam pekatnya. Sungguh aku merindukan sepasang mata itu. Mata yang selama ini memandang lembut atau terkadang sinis ke arahku. Mata yang seakan mampu membaca seluruh isi hatiku. Mata yang membuat aku jatuh cinta.

-xxx-

Setelah bisa lumayan tenang, aku dibawa duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah sebuah pohon gundul besar. Aku terus saja menunduk, menatap kertas yang menyembul dari sela-sela jemariku. Kali ini aku benar-benar tak berani menatapnya. Sebab aku takut ia akan tahu alasan sebenarnya aku datang ke mari.

Keheningan tercipta di antara kami. Tak ada salah satu di antara kami yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Aku terlalu sibuk merutuki diriku sendiri mengapa akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke mari, sedangkan orang di sebelahku ini… aku tak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Aku tak pernah mengerti tentangnya, meskipun dulu aku pernah merasa bahwa akulah yang paling mengerti tentangnya.

Ia benar-benar sulit ditebak.

Bahkan aku tak pernah tahu kalau ia… Ah, sudahlah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya orang itu akhirnya.

Aku merasakan dadaku terasa sangat sesak ketika kudengar suara itu mengalir pelan masuk ke dalam rongga telingaku. Tanpa kusadari, lagi-lagi pandanganku mengabur oleh air mata. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk menetralisasi semua rasa sakit yang memaksaku mengeluarkan air mata.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku—"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, orang itu menggenggam tanganku, dan mengecupnya perlahan. Aku tahu seharusnya aku merasa bahagia. Namun kenyataan yang selama ini tak pernah bisa kuterima akhirnya justru membuat sikapnya itu menimbulkan luka yang jauh lebih dalam lagi.

"Maafkan aku soal waktu itu. Aku—" ujarnya lagi, "—tak punya pilihan lain."

Air mataku tak dapat kubendung lagi. Harapan yang sempat kubangun tentangnya kini sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Sudah tak dapat diperbaiki. Sudah tak ada gunanya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarku dengan suara bergetar. Tanpa sadar aku mulai terisak. Kejadian waktu itu seakan diputar ulang secara terus menerus di dalam otakku, membuat kepalaku terasa nyeri dan perasaanku serasa seperti dicabik-cabik. Bagaimana ia memandangku. Mengucapkan kata maaf dan pada akhirnya meninggalkan aku demi seseorang sebelum ia meninggalkan kertas yang kini kugenggam erat.

Ia memeluk tubuhku dengan hangat dari sebelah. Aku membiarkan diriku jatuh ke dalam pelukannya, namun aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa ini yang terakhir. Ya, ini yang terakhir. Jadi kumohon ijinkan aku.

Aku mengusap air mataku menggunakan tangan yang menggenggam kertas, sehingga mau tak mau, orang yang memelukku melihat kertas itu. Tampaknya ia segera tahu kertas apa itu, karena ia lekas merebutnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya ketika membaca surat itu.

Sembari menghela nafas, aku melirik laki-laki di sebelahku. Dan kulihat kedua matanya menyorotkan kepedihan yang lantas membuatku merasa tersiksa. Aku menundukkan kepala. Sebisa mungkin kupaksakan senyuman di bibirku yang bergetar, dan aku bertanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, "S-Sasuke-_kun_… A-apa kau masih dengannya?"

Kuberanikan diriku mendongak, dan saat itulah aku melihatnya menggeleng. "Naruto-_kun_ berhianat," ujarnya.

Sedikit gejolak kebahagiaan kurasakan di dalam hatiku. Aku menatapnya dengan antusias. Berharap ia tak lagi—ah, aku tak bisa menyebutkannya secara gamblang.

"L-lalu?" tanyaku dengan penuh harap.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya. Ia menjawab tanpa memandangku, "Anak Hyuuga itu mencuri perhatianku saat ini."

Sempat aku merasa besar kepala. Hyuuga. _Aku Hyuuga_. Mungkinkah _Hyuuga_ yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah _aku_? Secercah harapan mulai timbul di dalam hatiku. Namun segera kugelengkan kepala. Aku teringat akan Sasuke yang sudah berbeda dengan yang dahulu kukenal. Satu nama yang kini terbersit dalam otakku; _Neji_.

"Neji-_niisan_?" tanyaku secara blak-blakkan sembari kubuang pandangku ke arah lain; berpura-pura menatap orang yang berlalu lalang jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan harus menatapnya kali ini.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Kau masih menyimpan surat ini rupanya," katanya. Ia membacakan kertas di tangannya sambil bergumam, "Kini aku tinggal di Taito, Jepang. Datanglah. Aku akan—"

—_menyambutmu bersama Naruto-kun. Aku bahagia dengannya saat ini, Hinata,_ sambungku dalam hati; sadar kalau Sasuke tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, sebab _mereka_ sudah berpisah.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke akhirnya sembari melipat kembali kertas itu dan mengembalikannya padaku. Senyuman tipis yang terlihat bahagia tersungging di bibirnya.

Padahal kupikir aku akan siap dengan jawaban apa pun yang akan dilontarkan Sasuke. Namun mendengar kata 'ya' yang meluncur dari bibirnya ketika kutanya apakah itu Neji atau bukan, membuat hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Ia masih belum berubah. _Masih_… mencintai sesama jenisnya.

"Ia mendekatiku," ujarnya.

_Cukup. Kumohon cukuplah. Aku tahu Neji bukanlah pria normal. Aku tahu ia tidak menyukai perempuan. Tetapi apa harus kau, Sasuke? Dan apakah harus ia?_

Aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat, kukepalkan tangan sekuat tenaga, berusaha menerima segala cerita yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

"Dan aku… menyukainya," katanya lagi.

_Kumohon hentikan._

Tak bisa. Aku tak bisa menerimanya.

"Aku semakin menyadari perasaanku—" Ia memandang langit kelabu yang kosong tanpa awan.

_Kumohon…_

Sakit…

"—ketika malam itu ia—"

"Cukup," desisku yang tak sanggup lagi. Air mataku tumpah dengan deras. Kukepalkan tanganku hingga kertas dalam genggamanku sudah barang tentu hancur. "Jangan d-dilanjutkan. K-kumohon. A-aku—"

Saat itulah kurasakan tanganku digenggam. Aku mendongak, dan setelahnya Sasuke meraih daguku. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengecup lembut bibirku singkat. Sungguh aku semakin tak mengerti.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_…" bisikku setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya. Aku memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak, merasakan jantungku berdetak cepat.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut—senyum yang sampai saat ini masih kukagumi akibat kelangkaannya. Ia memainkan rambutku dan berkata, "Ajarkan aku."

Aku memandangnya dengan tidak mengerti. Aku tak tahu apa yang perlu kuajarkan, dan apa yang perlu dipelajari dariku olehnya.

"Ajarkan aku berhenti menjadi seorang homoseks, Hinata," ucapnya dengan nada rendah sembari memandang tajam tepat ke arah mataku. Ia menambahkan, "Ajarkan aku kembali mencintaimu. Aku merindukan perasaan itu."

Aku terdiam tatkala perkataannya barusan justru membawaku berteleportasi ke waktu di mana kenangan menyakitkan itu berawal.

-xxx-

_Malam itu, dikala salju sudah mulai turun perlahan-lahan ke bumi, Sasuke memanggilku dari lantai bawah. Segera aku keluar ke balkon kamarku untuk melihatnya. Ia tidak sendiri. Ketika senyuman dingin Sasuke yang khas itu ia sunggingkan kepadaku, aku justru tidak memperhatikannya, dan memilih untuk memperhatikan sesosok laki-laki di sebelahnya yang tengah merangkulnya dengan_—_aku tak sanggup menggambarkannya._

_Sasuke memberikan isyarat kepadaku untuk segera turun. Tanpa banyak bicara, segera aku meraih mantelku, mengenakannya, dan keluar dari rumah. Ketika kubuka pintu depan, kurasakan angin dingin menerpa wajahku bersamaan dengan butiran-butiran saljunya yang agak menusuk._

_"_Nani_?" tanyaku saat Sasuke muncul di hadapanku, masih bersama laki-laki berambut kuning tadi._

_"Hinata," panggilnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan tenang, menyembunyikan perasaan takut dan waspada yang berkecamuk di dalam benakku. "Aku ingin kita sampai di sini saja."_

_Angin bertiup sangat keras, menerbangkan kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Aku mematung di tempatku berdiri. Semua yang sudah kami bangun terpaksa hancur hanya karena sebuah kalimat singkat yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Semua. Kenangan, senyum, tawa, canda, tangis, dan juga syal biru atau Taman _Okaeri_. Semua harus kutinggalkan._

_"_Doushite_?" tanyaku dengan suara yang terlalu pelan._

_Sasuke memandang orang di sebelahnya lalu menggeleng ke arahku. "Aku tak bisa melanjutkannya," jawabnya, "Sesederhana itu."_

'Sesederhana itu'_. Ya, Sasuke-_kun _. Sangat sederhana._

_Aku mengangguk. Segera aku membalikkan tubuhku agar bisa masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Tanganku yang bergetar segera menggenggam _handle_ pintu depan rumahku. Aku berhenti; menggigit bibir dan berkata dengan suara bergetar, "_Arigatou_. Untuk semuanya. _Sayounara_."_

_Sebelum kusempat mendengar Sasuke menyahut, aku membuka pintu, masuk, dan menutup kembali pintu itu, yang artinya menutup segala kisah lama yang pernah terjadi di luar sana. Menguncinya. Membiarkannya terbang bersama angin. Aku ingin melupakannya._

-xxx-

_Seminggu berlalu sejak saat itu. Aku jatuh sakit. Kurasa bukan karena aku sedih atau semacamnya, tetapi karena belakangan aku tidak bisa tertidur akibat terbayang akan segalanya yang sudah ingin kulupakan_—_yah, sebut saja ini efek karena aku sedih. Meskipun terus-terusan berdiam di dalam kamar, aku bisa mengetahui kalau Sasuke akhirnya pindah ke distrik Taito_—_tempat Neji; kakak laki-lakiku sekarang menetap_—_yang berada cukup jauh dari Akihabara._

_Dan ternyata itu bukan hanya desas-desus belaka. Tak lama setelah kudengar kabar itu, aku menerima sepucuk surat yang di amplop bagian depannya tertera jelas siapa nama pengirimnya, dan siapa yang dikirimi. Surat dari Sasuke untukku._

_Aku membacanya dengan rasa perih yang kian menjadi. Semua kata dalam surat itu sangat menggambarkan betapa Sasuke tengah dilanda cinta mati pada sesosok _pria_ bernama 'Naruto'. Biar kutebak, Naruto adalah _pria_ yang saat itu ikut datang ketika Sasuke mengunjungiku._

_Ingin kubuang surat itu, namun otak dan hatiku tidak sejalan. Meski otakku telah berkata 'buang', hatiku tetap mengomando tanganku untuk memasukkannya ke dalam album foto yang kukhususkan hanya untuk foto aku dan Sasuke. Saksi bisu kenangan kami._

-xxx-

"Bagaimana, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke. Ia meremas tanganku dan menatapku dengan penuh harap.

Kuperhatikan kedua bola matanya yang sudah tiga tahun ini tak kujumpai. Tak ada lagi pancaran ketegasan di dalamnya. Yang tersisa di sana hanyalah sebuah pandangan sedih, terluka, dan lelah. Ingin kukecup dua mata itu demi menghilangkan segala perasaan negatif yang terpancar daripadanya. Namun, sekali lagi. Aku tak mempunyai hak untuk melakukannya.

Aku mengangguk. Ingin kurasakan juga sekali lagi, bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang dengan bebas tanpa perlu dipendam dan disembunyikan. Dan aku sangat ingin membantunya. Oh, kumohon. Tak apa jika pada akhirnya ia bukan untukku. Tetapi aku ingin mengeluarkannya dari dunia gelap itu. Aku ingin ia kembali seperti dulu—yang terpenting dari segalanya—aku ingin ia kembali mencintai perempuan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Oh!" serunya. Ia memegang dadanya dengan sebelah tangan, menatapku lurus-lurus dan berkata dengan nada serius, "Aku bisa mulai merasakannya."

Aku tertawa kecil. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak bisa tertawa seperti ini. Beban yang selama ini kupikul akhirnya bisa dibebaskan melalui air mata yang saat ini tumpah dengan derasnya. Aku terus tertawa. Bahkan saat Sasuke menenggelamkan aku dalam pelukannya, aku masih tertawa.

"A-Aku merindukanmu, S-Sasuke-_kun_," ucapku akhirnya sembari menyeka air mataku yang belum juga berhenti.

"Aku tahu itu," ucap Sasuke sembari mengecup puncak kepalaku.

Kami terus berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Kurasakan angin bertiup lembut menerpa rambut kami. Ketika akhirnya kami harus melepaskan pelukan kami, Sasuke kembali memegang daguku. Ia mengecup dahiku cukup lama, lalu tersenyum setelahnya.

Ia memandangiku dari atas sampai bawah lalu berkata, "Kau tidak melupakan sarung tangan atau syalmu lagi rupanya."

Aku menyikut pelan lengannya, lalu berdiri. "A-apakah Sasuke-_kun_ ingin berjalan-jalan?" tanyaku sembari menghadap ke arahnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Ia berdiri, menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan di sebelahku.

Aku tahu. Perasaannya padaku belum kembali. Yang aku tahu saat ini, Sasuke ingin mencintaiku. Ingin kembali mencintaiku. Kenyataan itulah satu-satunya alasan senyumanku bisa kembali terkembang. Yang bisa membuatku bisa kembali menerima jemarinya yang terselip di antara jari-jariku.

Sasuke menghentikan sejenak langkahnya. Ia berdiri menghadapku, tersenyum kecil dan bertanya, "Jujurlah, Hinata. Apa sesungguhnya maksudmu datang ke mari?"

Aku menunduk dengan pipi memanas. Kemudian aku menjawab dengan suara lirih, "Aku ingin menemuimu."

"_Okaerinasai_, Hinata," ucapnya setelahnya.

Aku mendongak dan menelengkan kepalaku karena bingung. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakan i—ah, aku mengerti. Ia menerimaku kembali ke dalam hatinya. Ke dalam kehidupannya.

_Taman Ueno_, tempatku kembali menemukannya; tempatnya kembali menemukanku. _Arigatou_.

* * *

Yoosshaa~ Miss meh, Minnasan? *grins*  
Yah, aku kembali di tengah masa hiatusku, membawa sebuah story yang aku ikutkan di lomba fanfiction di Hitochuu Matsuri beberapa minggu yang lalu dari sekarang (27/10/2013)

Yah, Puji Tuhan aku dapet juara tiga :") tapi itu semua mungkin cuman keberuntungan(?) /ngek.

Gausah banyak cingcong dah, Tice minta kritik dan sarannya lewat review yaak~ Jaa, mata ne!

_"Never stop trying to be better, and better."_

-_**Anonymous Hyuuga**__-_


End file.
